Children Things
by MusicGirl40
Summary: Cuando las tortugas tienen cuatro años, Mikey comeinza a tener extrañas visiones de niños en la alcantarilla. Cuando ninguno de sus hermanos los ven y están seguros de que no hay nadie compartiendo hogar con ellos, Mikey está dispuesto a comprobarles de que no están solos en los obscuros túneles de la alcantarilla. Tal vez puedan encontrar un nuevo amigo... O eso es lo que piensan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente hermosa! Bueno, he terminado el primer capítulos de mi nuevo Fanfic. Yeeeeiiiii! Para la gente nueva que en su vida ha leído uno de mis dos fics, hola y bienvenidos! Para la gente que ha leído uno o los dos, gracias por volverme a dar una oportunidad y que lean mis fics! Bueno, este fic, como dice en la descripción, tratará de cuando las tortugas tenían 4 años y eso es todo lo que quiero decir! En mi opinión, este fic va a dar mucho más miedo que los dos pasados así que si te gusta el terror y TMNT estás en el lugar indicado. Bueno, espero que les guste!**  
 **TMNT no me pertenece.**

 **No Estámos Solos**  
\- Lo vi entrar por la puerta de mi cuarto. Estaba ahí.- Dijo señalando hacia la puerta. -Primero, sólo se quedó ahí, parado, mirándome. Después, se acercó y me preguntó si quería jugar con él. Aunque Sensei no nos deja dormirnos tarde, dije que sí porque él estaba triste. Me di cuenta de eso porque estaba llorando. Le dije que pasara y saqué mis juguetes para jugar con él... ¡pero Rafa entró a decirme que me callara!  
\- ¡Mikey, estabas hablando solo en tu cuarto cuando entré y no me dejabas dormir! ¡No había nadie más contigo! ¡Además, somos los únicos en la alcantarilla!  
\- ¡No es cierto! ¡Iba a jugar con él, pero tu lo asustaste!  
\- ¡Si hubiera habido alguien contigo y yo lo hubiera asustado no hubiera podido desaparecer!  
\- ¡No desapareció! Él está en...  
\- ¡Basta! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?  
Splinter salió de su cuarto hacia la sala, donde sus hijos de 4 años peleaban a mitad de la noche.  
\- Lo sentimos Sensei. Mikey y Rafa nos despertaron a Donnie y a mi.  
\- ¡Mikey dice que encontró a otro niño en la alcantarilla! ¿Podemos ser sus amigos Sensei?- Dijo Donnie con emoción.  
\- ¿Qué parte de "Mikey estaba solo cuando llegué" no entienden?  
\- ¡Claro que no Rafa! ¡Él estaba conmigo!- Gritó Mikey con lágrimas en los ojos por la frustración.  
\- ¡Mentiroso!- Le gritó Rafa.  
\- ¡No estoy mintiendo!  
\- ¡Rafael! ¡No le vuelvas a decir mentiroso a tu hermano! ¡Pídele una disculpa ahora!  
\- ¡Pero Sensei...!  
\- ¡Dije ahora!  
Rafael estaba enojado, con los brazos cruzados y negándose a pedir disculpas.  
\- ¡Rafael! ¡Dije que te disculpes!  
\- ¡No quiero!  
\- Ok, vamos a ver si puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión. Si no te disculpas a la cuenta de tres, voy a castigarte tu mantita.  
\- ¡Pero Sensei! ¡No puedo dormir sin ella! - Dijo llorando.  
\- Es tu decisión Rafael. Uno...  
\- ¡Sensei no! ¡Mi mantita no!  
\- Dos...  
\- ¡Sensei!- Gritó con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.  
\- Y...  
-... Lo siento Mikey.- Dijo con voz casi inaudible.  
\- Gracias Rafael. Ahora, Miguel Ángel, ¿dices que encontraste a un niño?  
\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Él estaba sólo!  
\- ¡Silencio Rafael! ... ¿Miguel Ángel?  
\- Si, entró a preguntarme que si quería jugar con el. Le dije que sí porque estaba triste y yo no quería que llorara más. Iba a jugar a Los Vengadores con él cuando Rafa llegó a asustarlo.- Dijo Mikey secándose las lágrimas.  
\- ¿Crees que sea cierto Sensei? -Dijo Leo, mirando a su maestro con una cara de esperanza y de que porfín tendrían un amigo con quien jugar.  
\- ¡Sería genial!- Gritó Donnie.  
\- Miguel Ángel, ¿porque no le dices a tu amigo que pueden jugar mañana? Hoy ya es muy tarde y tienes que descansar para el entrenamiento de mañana.  
\- Hai Sensei. - Respondió.  
\- Y ustedes 3 también. Buenas noches hijos míos.  
\- Buenas noches Sensei.- Respondieron los tres juntos.  
Splinter regresó a su cuarto tranquilo. Seguramente Miguel Ángel había inventado un amigo imaginario. Le rompía el corazón que sus hijos tuvieran que inventar amigos imaginarios porque no podían hacer amigos reales.  
Los cuatro se quedaron callados a la mitad de la sala. Mikey y Rafa un poco más tranquilos y limpiándose las lágrimas.  
-... Rafa, ¿Tienes una mantita?- Dijo Donnie entre risas.  
\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!  
\- ... ¿Entonces porque lloraste tanto cuando Sensei te dijo que la iba a castigar?- Dijo Leo riendo.  
\- ...¡Cállate Leo! ¡Sólo tienes envidia porque yo tengo una y tu no!  
\- Si, mírame. Muero de la envidia porque mi hermanito tiene una mantita.- Dijo a carcajadas.  
\- ... Está esponjosita...- Respondió Rafa para su defensa, lo cual no le funcionó muy bien, ya que todos sus hermanos estaban muertos de la risa.  
\- ¿Saben que? ¡Me voy a dormir!- Dijo caminando hacia su cuarto.  
\- ¡Awww! ¿Ya te vas a dormir con tu mantita esponjosa? - Rió Leo, a lo cual no tuvo respuesta, ya que su hermano estaba encerrado en su habitación.  
\- Bueno chicos,- Bostezó Leo.- Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.  
Y con eso, Leo desapareció por la puerta de su cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.  
\- Yo igual me voy a dormir. - Dijo Mikey. - Buenas noches Donnie.  
Mikey se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a su habitación.  
\- Mikey, espera.- Dijo Donnie.  
\- ¿Qué pasa Donnie.?  
-... ¿Enserio encontraste a un niño?- Preguntó con curiosidad.  
\- ¿Tu sí me crees?- Dijo Mikey sonriendo.  
\- No lo se. Sería muy raro que un niño entrara a la alcantarilla.  
\- Lo se. Cuando lo encontré, yo también me sorprendí.  
\- ¿Puedo verlo?- Preguntó.  
\- No lo se. No se sí se fue porque se asustó cuando Rafa entró... Pero cuando lo encuentre, te lo enseñaré.  
\- ¿Lo prometes?  
\- Si Donnie.  
\- ¿Por el meñique?  
\- Si.  
Los dos niños, después de hacer su promesa por el meñique, se fueron a dormir.  
Al otro día, los niños se levantaron temprano y se fueron a desayunar.  
Desayunaban cereal con leche. Todos estaban callados. La noche anterior todos se habían peleado con todos, excepto por Donnie, que siempre había sido el más tranquilo para esos casos. Rafa estaba enojado con Mikey porque por su culpa lo habían regañado y lo habían amenazado con quitarle a su mantita y estaba enojado con Leo por haberlo molestado por tener una mantita. Mikey estaba enojado con Rafa, porque gracias a él, pensaba que Leo jamás le creería y estaba enojado con Leo por no creerle. Leo no estaba enojado con ninguno de los dos, pero sabía que los dos estaban enojados con él, así que decidió no hablar.  
Donnie, por otro lado, estaba aburrido, así que decidió preguntarle a Mikey por el niño que se había encontrado la noche anterior.  
\- Oye Mikey... ¿Encontraste al niño de ayer de nuevo?  
\- No... ¡Gracias a Rafa!  
\- ¡¿Por qué gracias a mi?!- Dijo el temperamental niño de 4 años enojado.  
\- ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Tu lo asustaste!  
\- ¡Claro que no!  
\- Leo, ¿¡Verdad que lo asustó y que gracias a él tal vez no lo vuelva a ver!?  
\- Leo, ¿¡Verdad que Mikey está mintiendo y que no hay niños en las alcantarillas!?  
Leo estaba indeciso. Si le daba la razón a Rafa, seguramente su hermano menor se sentiría ofendido y empezaría a llorar como la noche anterior, y si le daba la razón a Mikey, seguramente terminaría muy malherido por Rafa. Odiaba ser el hermano mayor.  
Leo no sabía que hacer, hasta que, gracias a Dios, su Sensei llegó a salvarlo.  
\- No me digan que siguen con la misma pelea de ayer.  
\- ¡Sensei, es que Mikey no acepta que no había nadie con él!- Gritó Rafa.  
\- ¡Y Rafa no acepta que está mal y que un niño entró a mi cuarto!  
\- ¡Los dos, cambien de tema! ¡No quiero volver a escuchar que están hablando de lo mismo! ¿Entendieron?  
\- ...Hai Sensei.- Respondieron.  
\- Muy bien. ¿Listos para entrenar?  
\- ¡Hai! - Respondieron todos juntos.  
Splinter llevó a sus hijos al Dojo.  
\- Muy bien hijos míos, hoy les enseñaré a meditar. Creo que ya tienen la edad suficiente para concentrarse lo suficiente para meditar.  
\- Sensei, ¿eso significa que hoy no vamos a aprender ataques o defensas?- Dijo Rafa desilusionado.  
\- No Rafael. Hoy lo enfocaremos a el arte de la meditación. Quiero que todos se sienten en el suelo. Esto es muy fácil. Solamente, tienen que evitar las distracciones. Empezaremos por algo simple. Quiero que pasen 10 minutos sin que ninguno de ustedes hable o se mueva. Quiero que se sienten y cierren los ojos.  
\- Sensei, no creo lograrlo.- Dijo Mikey.  
\- Miguel Ángel, ¿cómo quieres lograrlo si ni siquiera crees que puedes hacerlo? Es sencillo. Diez minutos sin hablar o moverse. ¿Ok? Cada que alguien se mueva, abra los ojos o hable, el tiempo vuelve a empezar.  
Todos se sentaron y cerraron los ojos. El tiempo comenzó a contar. Los cuatro niños se concentraron en lo que les había dicho su Sensei, pero a los cuatro se les hacía muy difícil. El tiempo se les pasó eterno, pero lograron pasar los 10 minutos sin hablar moverse o abrir los ojos.  
\- Muy bien hijos míos. Ahora el nuevo reto es hacer exactamente lo mismo por 20 minutos pero ahora, traten de no pensar en nada. Concéntrense en su respiración.  
\- ¿Y cómo sabrás quien lo está haciendo y quien no?- Preguntó Donatello.  
\- Porque 20 minutos es lo suficiente para que alguien entre en transe. No en uno profundo, pero es lo suficiente. Voy a ver quienes lo logran y quienes no. Su motivación puede ser que quien no lo logre, se va a quedar toda la tarde practicando conmigo hasta que lo logre. Quienes lo logren, tienen el resto de la tarde libre.  
El tiempo comenzó. La habitación se quedó en silencio. Pasaro minutos... Eternos. Mikey trataba de concentrarse en su respiración, pero no podía. Tantas cosas en que pensar. Meditar era aburrido... Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, inhala... De pronto, un gran dolor de cabeza invadió su meditación. Mikey trató de no hacer ningún ruido, no quería quedarse toda la tarde con Splinter. Inhaló y exhaló profundamente. Cada que se caía y se hacía un raspón, Splinter siempre le decía que el dolor estaba en la mente. Pensó en eso. "El dolor está en la mente..." Lo repitió varias veces, pero el dolor no cedía. El dolor era fuerte y agudo. Parecía ser que en lugar de que el dolor bajara, cada vez era mas fuerte. De pronto, no pudo más y abrió los ojos. Todos, su Sensei, Leo, Rafa y Donnie estaban sentados con los ojos cerrados.  
\- ¡Sensei! ¡Me duele la cabeza!- Gritó.  
El niño esperó la respuesta de su maestro, pero no reaccionó. Mikey corrió a agitar a Splinter, pero no despertó.  
\- ¡Chicos! ¡Por favor! ¡Alguien despierte!- Le gritó a sus hermanos. Ninguno hizo caso. Mikey comenzó a llorar. El dolor era muy fuerte y ninguno de sus hermanos parecía notarlo.  
\- ¡Chicos!- Gritó de nuevo. Nadie reaccionó. Mikey apretó su cabeza con sus manos y se arrodilló. Quería que el dolor parara. De pronto, vio a alguien asomado en la puerta del Dojo. Era el mismo niño que había ido a su habitación la noche anterior. Pequeño, como de su edad, su estatura era más o menos igual a la de él, era rubio y tenía unos grandes ojos azules, llenos de lágrimas. El niño vestía con una camisa gris de manga larga que parecía quedarle grande. El niño, al ver que Mikey lo había visto, se dio la vuelta y se fue. De pronto, a Mikey ya no le dolía la cabeza. Se sentía perfectamente bien. Al ver que ni su Sensei ni ninguno de sus hermanos notaba que él no estaba meditando, decidió seguir al niño, olvidándose rápidamente de su dolor de cabeza. Mikey corrió fuera del Dojo a buscarlo. Mikey vio al niño correr hacia su habitación.  
\- ¡Espera!- Le gritó.  
Mikey entró a su habitación. A dónde el niño había entrado. Mikey hizo a un lado todos los juguetes viejos que había tirados en su cuarto, caminó hacia su cama y se agachó. Ahí estaba el niño. Estaba debajo de la cama llorando.  
\- Sabía que estabas ahí. ¿Porqué lloras?- Le preguntó Mikey.  
El niño no respondió, solo lo miró fijamente. De pronto, Mikey escuchó unos gritos. Provenían del Dojo. Mikey miró al niño antes de irse. Su tristeza en la cara había cambiado. Ahora sonreía, aún con lágrimas en los ojos. A Mikey no le importó y corrió hacia el Dojo a toda velocidad. Al entrar, Mikey no pudo evitar gritar y llorar de nuevo. Sus hermanos y su Sensei estaban muertos en el suelo, llenos de sangre. Mikey sintió que se ahogaba. No podía respirar. El dolor de cabeza volvió y Mikey, llorando y gritando cayó al suelo.  
\- ¡Miguel Ángel!- Escuchó, era casi un susurro, pero la voz parecía estar gritando.  
\- ¡Mikey!- Escuchó de nuevo. Esta vez, la voz era más aguda e igual se escuchaba como si estuviera gritando, pero era un susurró.  
Las voces continuaron oyéndose, cada vez más fuertes. El dolor de cabeza continuaba y aún no podía respirar. Mikey seguía llorando más por su Sensei y por sus hermanos que por el gran dolor que sufría.  
\- ¡Miguel Ángel!- Escuchó. Mikey abrió los ojos de golpe. Vio a sus hermanos y a su Sensei mirándolo preocupado. Ya no le dolía la cabeza. Ya podía respirar.  
\- ¡Sensei! ¡Chicos! ¡Pensé que habían muerto!- Dijo, mientras se levantó a abrazarlos.  
\- Miguel Ángel, tranquilo. Podrías volverte a desmayar.- El dijo Splinter.  
\- ¿Que?...- Dijo el niño extrañado.  
\- Mikey, dejaste de respirar. Casi mueres.- Le dijo Donnie.  
\- No, eso no puede ser. Solamente tenía dolor de cabeza. Ya no. Sentía como que me ahogaba pero estoy bien.  
Los niños miraron a Splinter. Su hermano se sentía perfectamente bien y había estado al borde de la muerte.  
\- Muy bien hijo mío, sólo, trata de descansar ¿Ok?  
\- Hai Sensei.  
\- Bueno, eso es todo por hoy.- Terminó Splinter.  
Antes que nadie, Mikey fue el primero en salir corriendo del Dojo. Entró a su habitación y miró debajo de la cama. No había nada. Él estaba seguro de que el niño debía estar ahí. Él lo había visto, pero al parecer todo había sido un sueño.  
Mikey salió de su habitación decepcionado. El niño ya no estaba y ni siquiera había podido hablar con él en su sueño. Luego, vio a Donnie caminar hacia él. Se veía preocupado.  
\- Mikey, ¿enserio estás bien? Te ves pálido.  
\- Si Donnie, estoy bien. Enserio.  
\- ¿Que te pasó? Dejaste de respirar.  
\- Si, ya se. No tengo ni idea de que me pasó. Todo fue muy raro. Primero llevaba como dos minutos meditando y me empezó a doler la cabeza muy fuerte así que me levanté y le grité a Splinter, pero ni él ni ustedes me hicieron caso. Luego vi al mismo niño que ayer entró a mi habitación y se me quitó el dolor y lo seguí. Lo encontré debajo de mi cama llorando. Justo cuando le iba a hablar, escuché gritos en el Dojo y... Creo que vi al niño sonreír. Corrí al Dojo y...- Mikey no quiso hablar de eso. Comenzó a llorar.  
\- ¿Que pasó Mikey?- Le preguntó Donnie.  
\- Los vi a todos muertos y todo estaba lleno de sangre. Empecé a llorar y luego sentí que no podía respirar y me caí. El dolor de cabeza volvió y empecé a escuchar sus voces y luego me desperté.- Lloró.  
Donnie lo abrazó. De pronto escucharon la voz de su Sensei.  
\- Miguel Ángel. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?  
\- Hai Sensei.  
Mikey corrió de nuevo hacia el Dojo.  
\- ¿Que pasa Sensei?  
\- Te ves muy pálido. ¿Seguro que te sientes bien?  
\- Hai.- Dijo sonriente.  
\- ¿No quieres que te revise?  
Mikey negó la cabeza inmediatamente. Sabía como terminaría eso y a él no le gustaba que le encajarán agujas largas y filosas en la piel.  
\- Está bien. Si te sientes mal sólo avísame y encontraremos cual es el problema ¿Ok?  
Mikey volvió a sonreír y asintió con la cabeza.  
\- Muy bien hijo mío, ve a divertirte con tus hermanos.  
Mikey llegó con sus tres hermanos, quienes estaban en los túneles de la alcantarilla y habían apilado sobre una pequeña barda de ladrillos que ellos mismos habían formado varias botellas de vidrio que habían sacado de la basura y estaban jugando a tirarlas con una pequeña resortera que Splinter les había regalado.  
\- ¡Yo también juego!- Dijo Mikey al llegar corriendo con sus hermanos.  
\- ¿Entonces ya te sientes bien?- Le preguntó Leo.  
Mikey asintió con la cabeza.  
\- ¿Ya ves? ¿Qué tal que sólo alucinaste al niño de ayer?- Le preguntó Rafa, cosa que de inmediato hizo enojar a Mikey. Rafa lo hacía sentir como un mentiroso.  
\- ¡No lo aluciné!- Gritó.  
\- Mikey, ¿si no lo alucinaste donde está entonces?- Dijo Rafa, con intenciones de ganar esa pelea.  
\- ¡Lo vi cuando me desmayé!  
\- ¡Entonces sí lo alucinaste!  
\- ¡Claro que no!  
\- ¡Mikey, ningún niño estaría en la alcantarilla a menos de que ese niño tuviera problemas en el cerebro!  
En ese momento, una de las botellas que estaba apilada, se cayó al suelo como por arte de magia, rompiéndose en muchos pedazos pequeños y además, enterrando varios vidrios en la pierna de Rafa, quien estaba cerca de las botellas. Rafa gritó al sentir el vidrio penetrando su piel y sangre comenzó a escurrir por las aberturas que le habían hecho esos siete pedazos de vidrio que estaban encajados.  
\- ¡Sensei!- Gritó Leo mientras veía a Rafa con una gran expresión de dolor y con lágrimas comenzando a salir.  
Mikey asustado, miró hacia lo más obscuro de la alcantarilla, y ahí pudo ver la escalofriante mirada de ese niño, que aún lloraba, pero sonreía mientras veía a su hermano llorar.  
\- ¡Rafa! ¡Ahí está en niño!- Le gritó.  
Rafa volteó llorando, pero no había nadie.  
\- ¡Cállate Mikey! ¡Esto no es divertido! ¡T- Todo es tu culpa!- Dijo tartamudo por su llanto.- ¡T-Tu empujaste la botella!  
\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no toque nada!- Se defendió Mikey.  
De pronto, Splinter llegó corriendo.  
\- ¿Que te pasó?- Preguntó asustado al ver la pierna sangrando de su hijo.  
\- M-Mikey se enojó y tiró la botella.- Lloró.  
\- ¡No lo hice!  
\- No importa eso.- Dijo Splinter, cargando el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo.- Vamos a sacarte esos vidrios de la pierna o se te va a infectar.  
\- ¡No Sensei! ¡No! ¡Me va a doler!- Gritaba Rafa mientras su Sensei se lo llevaba cargando.  
Leo, Donnie y Mikey se quedaron ahí.  
\- Mikey, ¿Enserio no fuiste tu?- Preguntó Donnie.  
\- ¡No! ¡Lo juro! ¡Se cayó sola!  
\- Bueno, yo digo que vayamos a ayudar a Sensei. Por lo que escucho, no le está yendo muy bien con Rafa...- Dijo Leo, y era cierto. Podían escuchar a su Sensei gritarle a Rafa que se dejara de mover y a Rafa gritarle a Sensei que lo dejara en paz porque le dolía.  
Leo y Donnie se dieron la vuelta, mientras que Mikey se quedó mirando al obscuro pasillo de la alcantarilla donde había visto al niño.  
\- ¿No vienes?- Preguntó Donnie.  
\- Uh... Ahorita los alcanzo... Es que... No quiero estar ahí cuando le quiten los vidrios a Rafa...- Mintió.  
\- Bueno, te vemos allá.- Le dijo Leo.  
Donnie y Leo se dieron la vuelta y caminaron hacia el Dojo, donde Splinter estaba sacando los vidrios de la pierna de Rafa. Mikey, al ver que sus hermanos se habían ido, decidió ir a buscar al niño.  
Caminó lentamente hacia el obscuro túnel, donde lo había visto. Antes de entrar, se quedó parado. No sabía si seguir o no. Algo le decía que era mejor regresar con sus hermanos y con su Sensei, pero él quería encontrar a ese niño. No había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él y vaya que quería preguntarle varias cosas, así que, ignoró el mal presentimiento que sentía, respiró profundo y, sin mirar atrás, entró al túnel.  
Mikey miró a sus alrededores. En esos momentos, no le haría mal una linterna. No podía ver nada. Sólo veía negro. Siguió adentrándose en el largo túnel.  
\- ¡Niño!- Gritaba. Nadie le respondía.  
De pronto, Mikey escuchó un ruido de algo caerse, luego, creyó ver una sombra correr. Mikey saltó asustado, soltando un gritó ahogado. Se quedó ahí parado, paralizado por el miedo. Nunca le había gustado la obscuridad. A decir verdad, se le hacía aterradora. En la noche, siempre dormía con una vela prendida. Odiaba no poder ver con claridad lo que había a su alrededor. Se controló. No quería llorar. Después de respirar profundo y tranquilizarse un poco, notó que un olor a muerto invadía el lugar. Miró con un poco más de claridad hacía lo que estaba frente a él. Vio una silueta de un hombre. No vio bien que era, pero parecía ser un hombre mirándolo. Mikey no se movió. Estaba aterrado. Vio que la silueta dio un paso hacia él. Ahora estaba más cerca. Mikey no sabía que hacer.  
\- ¡Mikey!- Escuchó, haciendo que saltara del susto. Era la voz de Leo.  
Mikey miró hacia atrás y, lejos en la entrada del túnel, podía ver las dos siluetas de sus hermanos. Luego, miró hacía en frente, donde estaba la silueta del hombre, pero esta había desaparecido.  
\- ¡Mikey! - Volvió a escuchar. Era Donatello esta vez.  
Mikey no contestó. Sólo corrió hacia la entrada del túnel, donde sus hermanos lo esperaban.  
\- ¿A dónde fuiste?- Preguntó Leo.  
\- Uh...- Mikey se quedó pensativo. No quería contarles nada de lo que había pasado.- Sólo quería ir a... Ver que había allá.- Dijo.  
\- Bueno, no importa. Sensei no quiere que te dejemos sólo.  
\- Si, y además, dice que vayas a ayudar. Todavía le quedan dos vidrios enterrados a Rafa y... Digamos que no está cooperando mucho...  
Mikey podía escuchar los gritos de su hermano, que ahora también tenían llanto. Miró hacía el túnel de nuevo. Igual que como la última vez que había mirado, la silueta se había ido por completo.  
\- Vámonos Mikey.- Dijo Leo.  
Mikey siguió a sus hermanos al Dojo, donde los gritos de Rafa los aturdían al entrar.  
Splinter los miró estresado, con unas pinzas en una mano y sosteniendo la pierna de Rafa con la otra, quien estaba sentado en el suelo llorando y gritando.  
\- Rafael, ya cálmate. Sólo faltan dos vidrios y si te quedad quieto no dolerán cuando los saque.  
\- ¡Es que no me duelen cuando los sacas, me duele cuando les pones alcohol!- Lloraba el niño.  
\- Lo siento, pero hay que desinfectarlos...- Dijo Splinter, logrando sacar otro vidrio y limpiando la cortada con un algodón con alcohol, haciendo a Rafa gritar.  
\- Niños, ¿porqué no me ayudan a poner la mesa? En cuanto termine con Rafael comeremos ¿Ok?  
Los niños asintieron y se sintieron liberados. Ver como le sacaban los vidrios a Rafael y escucharlo gritar no era la experiencia más agradable.  
Los tres niños caminaron hacia la cocina y comenzaron a hacer lo que su Sensei les había pedido.  
-... Oigan, ¿creen que haya posibilidad de que.. No seamos los únicos viviendo en las alcantarillas?- Preguntó Mikey, sin poder sacarse de la mente la aterradora experiencia que había vivido minutos antes en el túnel.  
\- Mikey, supéralo, no hay niños viviendo aquí.- Contestó Leo.  
\- Bueno, y... ¿Qué tal si no es un niño?- Dijo. Lo que había visto él, no parecía ser un niño. Parecía ser un adulto, ya que era alto y no estaba nada flaco.  
\- Mikey, respóndeme algo, ¿que estaría haciendo un señor aquí en las alcantarillas?- Razonó Donnie.  
\- No lo sé... Olvídenlo.- Concluyó Mikey. No quería hablar más del tema. Además de que sus hermanos lo trataban como loco, no quería revivir lo que había pasado en ese túnel.  
Una vez que habían terminado de poner la mesa, todavía esperaron unos minutos más a que llegaran su Sensei y Rafa. Cuando llegaron, Rafa llegó lleno de lágrimas secas y tenía varios benditas en las piernas, donde se había encajado los vidrios. Los niños se sentaron en la mesa a esperar a su Sensei, que servía algas en sus platos. Una vez que los sirvió, se sentó y todos comenzaron a comer.  
La comida fue callada y aburrida. No había mucho de que hablar y además, no querían hablar. Rafa se veía molesto y su Sensei estresado, así que los tres niños decidieron no hablar. Por otro lado, Mikey parecía estar en las nubes, ya que no podía dejar de pensar sobre lo que había visto en el túnel minutos antes. Estuvo todo el tiempo mirando hacia su plato, sin comer, pero cuando levantó la cabeza, estaba sólo en la mesa.  
-... ¿Chicos?...- Dijo temeroso.- ¿Sensei?...  
Nadie le contestó.  
Mikey miró a sus alrededores asustado. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. De pronto, vio a una niña asomada por la puerta de la cocina. La niña tenía el cabello color café y largo hasta el pecho y un fleco. Ella era alta y flaca. Lágrimas caían desde sus grandes ojos verdes. Al ver que la tortuga la había visto, la niña corrió.  
\- ¡Espera!- Gritó Mikey, levantándose rápidamente de la silla y corriendo hacia la salida de la cocina. Cuando salió, no había rastro de la niña, pero había un gran camino de... ¿Globos? ¿De dónde habían venido? Mikey siguió el camino de globos, que lo llevó hacia el Dojo. Al entrar, encontró lo que había esperado no volver a ver nunca en su vida. Era la misma imagen que había visto antes. Los cuerpos de Sensei y de sus hermanos tirados en la alfombra del Dojo, la cual estaba llena de sangre. Era todo igual, excepto por que ahora habían globos en el Dojo, rodeando a los cuerpos de su familia. Mikey gritó y comenzó a llorar. ¿Sería cierto esta vez? ¿Alguien los había matado? Mikey se tapó la cara con las manos. De pronto, cuando decidió quitar las manos de su cara, ahí estaba, sentado en la mesa. Su Sensei y sus hermanos lo veían extrañados, mientras que Mikey lloraba.  
\- ¿¡Mikey que te pasa ahora!?- Gritaba Leo desesperado.  
Mikey, al ver que todo estaba normal, se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas.  
\- N-Nada...- Dijo, volteando a ver hacia la puerta de la cocina verificando que la niña no estaba.  
\- Miguel Ángel, ¿estás seguro de que estás bien?- Preguntó Splinter.  
\- Uh... Si... Sólo un poco mareado. Creo que iré a mi habitación.- Dijo, levantándose de la mesa, dejando ahí su plato con algas. Ninguno tuvo tiempo de preguntar algo mas, ya que Mikey salió corriendo de la cocina. En cuanto salió de la cocina, paró para observar como ya no habían globos que lo conducían al Dojo. Confundido, caminó hacia su habitación, sin atreverse a mirar hacia las afueras de la alcantarilla y tratando de no tropezar. Estaba muy mareado. Llegó a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con seguro. No quería escuchar nada. Lo invadió un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se sentó en su cama, tapándose la cara con las manos. De pronto, escuchó una voz. Era de una niña.  
\- Mikey...  
Mikey se destapó la cara para ver quien estaba ahí. No había absolutamente nadie.  
\- Queremos ser tus amigos.- Esta vez, era la voz de un niño.  
\- No los conozco.- Respondió Mikey, reprimido por el dolor de cabeza.  
\- Claro que si. Ya nos viste. Éramos los niños en tu sueño.  
\- ¿Que quieren?- Preguntó llorando.  
\- Solo queremos advertirte.-dijo la voz de la niña.  
\- ¡¿Sobre que?! ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡En mi sueño ustedes mataron a mi familia!- Gritó furioso mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, ya que sufría un dolor de cabeza insoportable.  
\- No fuimos nosotros.- Dijo el niño.  
Mikey abrió los ojos por una última vez y, lo único que pudo ver, fue su habitación con dos sombras escondiéndose a los pies de su cama. Después de eso, sólo vio negro.

Mikey escuchó golpes. Golpes muy fuertes. Abrió los ojos, viendo borroso. Estaba mareado aún. Los golpes venían de afuera de la puerta.  
\- ¡Mikey!- Gritaban. Era la voz de Rafa. - ¡Mikey! ¡Abre la puerta!- Sonaba preocupado. Parecía estar llorando.  
Mikey no contestó. Estaba muy mareado.  
\- ¡Mikey!... Viene por mi...- Luego de ese gritó, hubo silencio. Luego, escuchó a su hermano gritar de nuevo, pero este gritó era distinto.  
Mikey juntó todas sus fuerzas para levantarse sin volver a caerse, ya que sentía que el suelo se movía y, en ese momento, su visión no era la mejor. Tratando de no caerse, corrió hacia la puerta, quitó el seguro y, tambaleándose, logró abrirla. Su hermano no estaba, pero había un gran camino de sangre en el suelo. El camino daba vuelta en el túnel de la alcantarilla. Mikey, asustado a más no poder, decidió seguir el camino e ir a buscar a su hermano. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacía en frente, sintió un gran dolor agudo en su espalda. Pronto, se sintió mareado de lo que estaba y cayó al suelo. Sentía que algo mojado se resbalaba desde su caparazón hasta sus piernas. Miró y, era sangre, su sangre. Mikey no pudo más y, perdió la conciencia.

Mikey escuchó golpes. Golpes muy fuertes. Abrió los ojos. Ya no estaba viendo borroso. Tocó su caparazón por la espalda. Ya no había sangre. Tampoco estaba mareado.  
\- ¡Mikey!- La voz de Rafa de nuevo, afuera de su habitación. Se escuchaba diferente. Ya no se escuchaba ni llorando ni asustado. - ¡Mikey! ¡Abre la puerta!- Mikey se asustó. Eran exactamente las mismas palabras que en su sueño.- ¡Sabes que a Sensei no le gusta que cerremos las puertas con seguro!  
Mikey suspiró. Su hermano no estaba en peligro, pero tal vez él si. Estaba en peligro de recibir un castigo de su Sensei por cerrar la puerta con seguro.  
Mikey se levantó de inmediato y abrió la puerta.  
\- Mikey, dice Sensei que...- La expresión de su hermano cambió de enojado a preocupado.- ¿Estás bien? Estás mucho más pálido que en la mañana...  
\- Uh... Si. Estoy bien.  
\- ¿Seguro?- Dijo Rafa, aunque no esperó a que su hermano contestara.- Bueno, el punto es que Sensei quiere verte en el Dojo. Está enojado porque cerraste la puerta y desobedeciste.  
Mikey miró hacia el suelo. Sabía que recibiría un castigo. Al mirar abajo, vio las piernas de su hermano, llenas de benditas.  
\- ¿Tu estás bien por lo de los vidrios?  
Rafa negó con la cabeza.  
\- Me duelen.- Dijo.  
\- Mikey, Sensei te está esperando.- Dijo Leo, camino a su habitación.  
\- ... Argh... Tengo que ir.- Dijo corriendo hacia el Dojo.  
Rafa miró hacia el cuarto de su hermano. Desordenado, como de costumbre. Luego, vio una hoja de papel tirada en el suelo. De todas las cosas tiradas en el suelo, esa definitivamente le llamó la atención. Mikey rara vez dibujaba. Era muy flojo como para tomar un lápiz y hacer un dibujo. Rafa se aseguró de que ninguno de sus hermanos estaba ahí, luego entró a la habitación de Mikey y levantó la hoja que estaba en el suelo. La hoja tenía algo escrito en ella. Era difícil de comprender. Sensei apenas les estaba enseñando a leer y a escribir. Rafa se concentró. Eran solamente... siete palabras. Sabía que podía descifrar lo que esa hoja decía. Pensó en ir con Donnie, pero le preguntaría que estaba haciendo en el cuarto de su hermano. Entre ellos, siempre habían tenido la regla de no entrar al cuarto del otro sin su permiso. Después de varios minutos, Rafa pudo descifrar la primera palabra. Si sus conocimientos no le fallaban, la primera palabra era "cuidado". La segunda era fácil. Sólo tenía tres letras. Eran la C, la O y la N. Formaba "con". Después de todo, no era tan difícil. La tercera palabra era aún más fácil. "El". La cuarta palabra empezaba a dificultarlo. Empezaba con una H. Según él, esa letra era como invisible porque no sonaba. La segunda letra era una O. Rafa ya había dominado las vocales. La tercera letra tenía un palito y dos arcos. ¿Era N o M? Aún confundía esas dos letras. Se saltó esas dos y continuó con la cuarta letra. Ay no... ¿Esa era una B o una D? Según él, era una B. La letra que seguía la conocía bien. Era la letra con la que empezaba su nombre. "R". La otra letra era la E. Si juntaba todo, había dos posibilidades. Que dijera Honbre u Hombre. Al parecer, era hombre. Lo leyó completo. "Cuidado con el hombre..." Le faltaban tres palabras y dos de ellas eran cortas. Las descifró rápido. La quinta era "en" y la sexta "las". Sólo le faltaba la última. Reconocía esa palabra. Su Sensei la había puesto de ejemplo en una de las clases. Además, estaba seguro de que tenía que ser un lugar. Después de un rato de pensar, recordó. "Alcantarillas" era la última palabra. La hoja decía "Cuidado con el hombre en las alcantarillas.". Rafa tomó la hoja y la llevó a su habitación. ¿Qué quería decir su hermano con eso?  
Mientras tanto, Mikey estaba en el Dojo, parado en un sólo pie y con tres libros enormes en la cabeza.  
\- ¿Cuanto tiempo me falta Sensei?- Preguntó.  
\- Te quedan... Veinte minutos exactamente.  
\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero llevó como diez minutos!- Reclamó.  
\- Si, tu castigo dura treinta minutos.  
\- ¡Sensei!  
\- Un consejo, concéntrate porque si bajas el pie, el tiempo vuelve a empezar.  
\- ¿Puedo sujetar mi pie? Se está cansando.  
\- No, no puedes sujetarlo, si lo haces, el tiempo vuele a empezar. Pero, cuéntame. ¿Porqué te levantaste de la mesa?  
\- Porque estaba mareado.  
\- Antes de eso estabas como en una especie de "shock" ¿quieres decirme porque?  
\- Uh... Nada. Sólo me quedé pensando.- Mintió.  
\- Ok. Otra pregunta. ¿Enserio te sientes bien? Estás muy pálido.  
\- Si Sensei, van como diez veces que me dicen eso hoy. Y si, si me siento bien.- Dijo con una sonrisa.  
Por un lado, era bueno que el castigo no lo hiciera pensar en los tres sueños que había tenido en el día ni en lo que había visto en las alcantarillas, pero por otro lado, su pierna se estaba cansando, y mucho.

Rafa estaba sentado en su cama, con la hoja de papel, que había encontrado en la habitación de su hermano. Sostenía la hoja en las manos. Ya la había leído por lo menos unas diez veces. En todas decía lo mismo. "Cuidado con el hombre en las alcantarillas". ¿A que se refería Mikey? Les había hablado sobre un niño, pero, ¿sobre un hombre?

El castigo terminó. Mikey porfín pudo bajar su dolorido pie y quitarse los pesados libros de la cabeza.  
\- Puedes retirarte hijo mío.- Dijo Splinter.  
\- Gracias Sensei.- Dijo Mikey al salir corriendo del Dojo de su maestro. Al salir, Mikey se quedó parado, mirando hacia las alcantarillas. ¿Quien era el que estaba ahí afuera? ¿Qué tal que no era tan malo después de todo? Mikey corrió hacia la cocina, tomó una lámpara y volvió. Vio que nadie lo viera. No tardaría tanto. ¿Qué podría pasar? Suspiró y se llenó de valor y, al comprobar que no había testigos, corrió hacia los túneles. Después de caminar un poco, llegó a donde estaban jugando esa mañana. Aún había un poco de sangre en el suelo y estaba lleno de vidrios rotos. Miró hacia el obscuro túnel donde había visto la sombra de ese hombre. ¿De verdad haría eso?... Si. Estaba seguro. Lo iba a hacer. Tal vez porfín tendría un amigo humano. Encendió la lámpara y entró al túnel. Caminaba despacio. Tenía la sensación de que alguien lo observaba desde la obscuridad. El olor a muerto volvió a surgir. Mikey vio una pila de algo tirado en el suelo, pero antes de que pudiera ver que era, escuchó un ruido detrás de él. Mikey contuvo el grito y volteó rápidamente. Había globos tirados en el suelo. ¿Estaba soñando? Tomó un globo. Eran reales. Después de ver fascinado los globos que había detrás de él, decidió voltear a ver que había tirado en el suelo. Al voltear, pudo ver de cerca quien lo observaba. Un payaso. Sonriente y con unos globos que volaban mientras él los sujetaba con su mano . Su cara blanca estaba sucia al igual que su nariz roja. Vestía un traje blanco con puntos de colores, también manchado por suciedad.  
\- ¿Eres un payaso de verdad?- Preguntó asombrado el niño.  
El payaso no dijo no una sola palabra, solamente asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.  
\- ¿Que haces aquí?- Dijo, ya que no era muy común encontrar payasos en las alcantarillas.  
De nuevo, el payaso no habló, lo único que hizo fue levantar los hombros, como diciendo "no sé".  
\- ¿Eres mudo?  
El payaso asintió con la cabeza, fingiendo estar triste.  
\- ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?  
El payaso volvió a sonreír y asintió con emoción.  
Mikey sonrió. Tenía un amigo. De pronto, Mikey escuchó que sus hermanos lo llamaban.  
\- Ay no, vienen mis hermanos...- Susurró. - Luego vengo. Será mejor que no te vean. Me irá muy mal si descubren que estoy con un humano.  
El payaso puso una expresión triste.  
\- Prometo volver, pero me tengo que ir. Adiós.  
Mikey salió corriendo del túnel, dejando atrás al payaso. Al salir del túnel, Mikey se topó con sus tres hermanos.  
\- Mikey, ¿dónde estabas? Sensei lleva buscándote como por veinte minutos. - Dijo Leo.  
\- Uh... Es que olvidé una flecha en la mañana.- Dijo inseguro.  
\- ¿La encontraste? - Preguntó Donnie.  
\- No... No está.- Colcluyó.  
\- Podemos ayudarte a buscarla.- Insistió Donnie, a punto de entrar al túnel.  
\- No, no es necesario.- Dijo con una sonrisa inocente.- Ya busqué por todos lados y no está.  
\- Bueno, hay que regresar.- Dijo Leo.  
Rafa lo miraba extrañado. Aún seguía pensando en esa nota. Sentía que su hermano no estaba diciendo la verdad. Sabía que había algo más en todo eso, pero solamente se quedó callado y caminó con sus hermanos.  
Llegaron a su casa, donde su maestro estaba parado en la sala, esperando a que llegarán sus hijos. La preocupación podía reflejarse en su expresión.  
\- ¡Miguel Ángel! ¿Dónde estuviste? - Dijo al verlo.  
\- Uh... Fui a buscar una flecha. No la encontré.  
\- ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que decirte que avises cada que vayas a salir?  
\- Uh... Ni idea. No es como que las cuente.- Dijo, arrepintiéndose luego al ver la furiosa cara de su Sensei.  
\- Miguel Ángel, estás castigado. No tienes permitido salir a jugar a la alcantarilla por una semana. ¿Quedó claro?  
\- Pero Sensei...  
\- ¡Dije que si quedó claro!  
\- ... Hai Sensei...  
\- Bien.- Dijo dándose la vuelta hacia el Dojo.  
Mientras tanto, Rafa estaba en un argumento. Preguntarle o no a su hermano sobre la nota que había hallado en su habitación.  
Mikey estaba intranquilo. ¿Cómo podría ir a visitar a su nuevo amigo ya que tenía estrictamente castigado poner un pie afuera en las alcantarillas?  
\- M-Mikey...- Escuchó. Era Rafa.- Uh, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?...- Preguntó.  
A Mikey le extrañó eso. Eran pocas las veces, tal vez nulas que su hermano le decía eso.  
\- Uh... Claro.- Dijo.  
Mikey siguió a Rafa a la cocina, un lugar alejado de todos los demás.  
\- Mikey... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
\- Uh... Si...- Dijo inseguro. No tenía idea de a donde llevaría todo eso.  
\- Bueno, resulta que... Entré a tu habitación...  
\- ¡Rafa! ¿Porqué hiciste eso? Sabes sobre las reglas de no entrar a la habitación del otro a menos de que tengas el permiso.  
\- Si, lo siento mucho, pero enserio me llamó la atención ver eso tirado en el suelo...  
\- ... Y... ¿Qué es eso?  
\- La hoja de papel, donde escribiste "Cuidado con el hombre en las alcantarillas."  
\- ¿Que? Yo no escribí eso.  
\- Pero es tu letra.  
\- Rafa, ni siquiera me sé la mitad del abecedario.- Dijo con una pequeña risita.  
\- Te la enseñaré. Estoy seguro de que fuiste tu. Son los feos jeroglíficos a los que llamas letras.  
\- Pero yo no hago...  
\- Ven, sígueme.- Dijo Rafa, levantándose de la mesa de la cocina. Mikey se levantó y lo siguió. Llegaron a la habitación de Rafa, donde emparejaron la puerta en lugar de cerrarla para evitar un castigo. Rafa se agachó y de abajo de su cama, sacó un papel doblado en varias partes. Lo abrió y se quedó mudo.  
\- ¿Que pasa? ¿Es ese?- Preguntó Mikey.  
\- Uh... ¿Entraste a mi habitación?  
\- No, estaba con Sensei cumpliendo mi castigo y luego salí a las alcantarillas. ¿Porqué?- Preguntó el niño con curiosidad.  
\- ... La palabra "hombre" está tachada. Hay algo escrito en su lugar, y si, es tu letra.  
\- Pero yo no...  
\- Mikey, ¿me puedes hacer un favor y traer uno de tus apuntes que Sensei nos ha hecho copiar? De esos en donde nos pone a escribir palabras.  
Mikey asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo a su habitación, donde los guardaba. Mikey después de como diez minutos de buscar, encontró una de las arrugadas hojas de sus apuntes. Salió de su cuarto y entró al de su hermano, no sin antes emparejar la puerta.  
\- Listo.- Dijo entregándole la hoja a su hermano.  
Rafa colocó las dos hojas juntas. Mikey miró con asombro. Era exactamente la misma letra, pero estaba seguro de no haberlo hecho.  
\- Rafa, te lo juro que yo no escribí eso.  
\- Creo que descifré lo que dice la nueva palabra.  
\- ¿Y que dice?  
\- Payaso. Si lo juntas dice "Cuidado con el payaso en las alcantarillas."

 **Bueno, eso es todo! ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad es que tengo una gran fobia a los payasos, así que se me hizo padre hacer algo así. Espero que les haya gustado! Prometo subir el próximo capítulo en cuanto lo termine. Odio hacerlos esperar!**  
 **Todo comentario se aprecia! Escriban lo que piensan sobre este fic!**  
 **Bueno, los amo y hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	2. Lo Que Hay Allá Afuera

**Hola! Es bueno volver a subir un capítulo. Sé que llevo como 3 meses sin subir nada, pero acabo de entrar a la prepa y entre la tarea, proyectos, parciales y que salgo de la escuela a las 5 de la tarde por que me quedó a clases de teatro y canto, en serio no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir. Pero bueno, porfín he acabado de escribir esto. Quise hacerlo bastante largo para que vieran que en serio estuve trabajando en él.**  
 **Bueno, sin más que decir, ¡Disfrútenlo!**  
 **TMNT no me pertenece.**

 **Lo Que Hay Allá Afuera**

Mikey estaba preocupado por lo que decía la nota. ¿Payaso? Pero él era amigable. Había accedido a ser su amigo. Alguien peligroso no haría eso. Estaba sentado en la cama de Rafa, mientras que él insistía en saber lo que estaba pasando.  
\- Mikey, ya dímelo. ¿Porqué te preocupa tanto la nota si tu la escribiste?  
\- ¡Yo no la escribí!... ¿Estás seguro de que dice payaso?  
\- Uh, ¿que tan seguro?  
\- Como... Cien por ciento seguro.  
\- ... No... No sé. Es lo que leí.  
\- Quiero estar seguro de que diga eso... Pero sólo Donnie y Leo ponen atención.  
\- Oye, yo no estoy tan mal.  
\- Claro que sí. Te dedicas a dibujarte a ti con capas de superhéroes.  
-... Claro que no... Además, ¿que te importa?  
Mikey lo miró enojado, haciendo a Rafa cambiar de tema.  
\- Bueno, entonces ¿quieres preguntarle a Leo o a Donnie?  
\- Si, quiero estar seguro de que diga eso en el papel.  
\- ¿A quien le preguntamos?  
\- Yo digo que a Donnie. Leo es muy chismoso. Le dirá a Sensei.  
\- Si, concuerdo contigo.  
Mikey y Rafa salieron de la habitación, escondiendo la hoja de papel. Caminaron hacia la habitación de Donnie, quien estaba armando una casita con pequeños pedazos de madera.  
-Uh... Donnie, tenemos una duda.- Dijo Rafa, llamando la atención de su hermano.  
\- ¿Nos puedes decir que dice aquí?- Preguntó Mikey, entregándole la hoja de papel a Donnie.  
Donnie la observó y después de varios segundos analizándola, habló.  
-... ¿Tu escribiste esto Mikey?- Preguntó extrañado.  
Antes de que Mikey pudiera decir que no, Rafa lo interrumpió.  
\- Si, si fue él. ¿Qué dice?  
\- Dice... "Cuidado con el payaso en las alcantarillas."... ¿Mikey porque escribiste esto?  
\- Uh... Yo quería escribir... "Queremos un payaso en las alcantarillas"...- Dijo con una sonrisa de inocencia.-... ¿Estás seguro de que dice eso?  
\- Si, muy seguro.  
\- Bueno, gracias Donnie. Puedes continuar construyendo tu intento de casa...- Dijo Rafa, quitándole el papel de las manos y saliendo de la habitación junto con Mikey.  
Volvieron a la habitación de Rafa.  
\- ¿Lo ves? Yo estaba bien. Ahora, ¿para que querías estar seguro de que no decía eso? ¿Qué te preocupa tanto?  
Mikey dudó. ¿Se lo diría o no? La última vez que le había dicho que había alguien más en las alcantarillas había salido mal... Pero esta vez no. Le enseñaría que estaba diciendo la verdad.  
-... Ven. Te voy a enseñar algo, pero, tienes que prometer que no le dirás a nadie más ¿Ok?  
\- Uh... Ok...  
\- Muy bien.- Respondió Mikey sonriendo.- Por cierto, es en las alcantarillas y estoy castigado así que, será mejor que Splinter no nos vea.  
\- Ok...- Dijo Rafa con un suspiro.- Tengo un plan.  
Minutos después, Rafa llegó con su Sensei junto con Mikey.  
\- ¡Rafa! ¡Porfavor, ve a traerme la flecha que perdí!  
\- ¡Sensei! ¡Mikey lleva como una hora quejándose de que perdió su flecha esta mañana en las alcantarillas! ¡Ya me hartó! ¿Puedo ir a traérsela?  
\- Porfavor Sensei, ¡era mi flecha favorita!  
\- Si, puedes traérsela Rafael.  
\- ¿Dónde la dejaste Mikey?  
\- Lo que pasa es que no tengo ni idea de donde la dejé. Por eso la estaba buscando hace rato...- Dijo Mikey.  
\- ¿Entones como quieres que tu hermano la encuentre si estás castigado y no puedes salir?  
\- Y... ¿Si lo dejas salir sólo para buscar la flecha?- Preguntó Rafa.  
\- No, él está castigado. Puede ir a buscar su flecha cuando su castigo se termine.  
\- ¡Pero eso es en una semana Sensei!- Dijo Mikey.  
\- No te preocupes. De todas formas no hay nadie que venga y te la robe.  
\- ¡Sensei!  
\- ¡Dije que no Miguel Ángel! ¡Ahora, regresa a tu habitación antes de que se me ocurra alargar tu castigo!  
Mikey y Rafa salieron del Dojo frustrados.  
\- ¿Que vamos a hacer ahora Mikey?  
\- Uh, plan B. Escaparnos sin que Sensei nos vea.  
-... ¿Es enserio que persiste una flecha?  
\- Nop, esa flecha no existe.  
\- Mikey, antes de huir, ¿Que quieres enseñarme? ¿Qué es eso de la nota que encontré en tu habitación? ¿Qué está pasando?  
\- Te lo mostraré en cuanto nos fuguemos a las alcantarillas.  
\- Bien...  
Mikey y Rafa revisaron que nadie estuviera cerca y luego, corrieron a las alcantarillas, no sin antes escuchar una voz.  
\- ¡Chicos! ¿Qué creen que están haciendo?  
Los dos voltearon preocupados. Era Leo.  
\- Uh... Nada...- Dijo Mikey.  
\- ...¿No piensan escapar verdad?  
\- Uh... No. Sólo estábamos jugando.  
\- No es verdad. Los voy a acusar con Sensei.  
\- ¡No Leo! ¡No seas chismoso!- Gritó Rafa.  
\- ¡No soy chismoso!  
\- ¡Si lo eres!  
\- ¡Pues tu eres un mentiroso!  
\- ¡No es cierto!- Gritó Rafa, golpeando a su hermano en el hombro.  
\- ¡Sensei! ¡Rafa me golpeó!  
Splinter rápidamente salió del Dojo.  
\- ¡Rafael! ¿Porqué golpeaste a tu hermano?  
\- ¡Me dijo mentiroso!  
\- ¿Leonardo?- Dijo Splinter furioso.  
\- Le dije eso porque me dijo que era un chismoso porque te iba a decir que Rafa y Mikey se iban a escapar a la alcantarilla sin permiso.  
Mikey sólo estaba parado ahí, viendo como todo se iba al diablo.  
\- ¡Miguel Ángel! ¡Te dije que estabas castigado! ¡Y tu Rafael, ¿porque lo ayudaste a salir?! Los dos están castigados. No hay televisión y tampoco pueden salir.  
\- ...¿Cuanto tiempo?- Preguntó Rafa.  
\- ¡Hasta que yo lo diga!- Terminó Splinter, dando la vuelta hacia el Dojo.  
El día pasó aburrido para Rafa y para Mikey. No tenían nada que hacer más que hablar de lo chismoso que era Leo. Llegó la hora de dormir. Todas las tortugas entraron a su habitación y cerraron la puerta. Mikey, como siempre, la dejó emparejada y encendió una pequeña vela que tenía en su habitación. No le gustaba la obscuridad y menos con los raros sueños que había estado teniendo. No quería dormir. No quería soñar. Cuando cerraba los ojos, sentía que había alguien más con él en su habitación, luego los abría y, no había nadie.  
Horas pasaron, tal vez minutos y, Mikey seguía sin poder dormir. Sólo quería que saliera el sol, que sus hermanos despertaran. Después de un rato, tenía mucho sueño, pero no podía bajar la guardia. De pronto, no pudo más y, sus ojos se cerraron, se quedó dormido. Más o menos unos cinco minutos después, un ruido lo despertó. Era como si algo se hubiera caído al suelo. Abrió los ojos de golpe. No había nadie en su habitación. Volteó la mirada hacia donde había escuchado el ruido. En la pared, había algo escrito con una crayola, que estaba tirada en el suelo, aún rodando como si a alguien se le hubiera caído. Mikey sabía que eran letras, pero aún no aprendía a leer. La palabra era algo así: C-O-R-R-E. Mikey comenzó a llorar. Tenía miedo. No estaba sólo. Después de ver que no había nadie, se sentó en su cama y trató de leer lo que había en la pared. Fue interrumpido por un sonido de pasos afuera de su habitación. Mikey se levantó temblando de su cama y tomó sus Nunchakus. Aún no sabía usarlos bien, pero servirían de algo. De hecho, todavía eran muy grandes para él, pero no le importó. Necesitaba defenderse. Miró por su puerta emparejada. Afuera había alguien. Podía ver su sombra. Se acercaba... Ya había visto esa sombra antes, en la alcantarilla. Mikey bajó la guardia y vio el mismo traje y la misma cara sucia que había visto ese día.  
\- ¿Payaso?- Susurró.- ¿Que haces aquí? Si mi Sensei te ve te matará.  
El payaso le hizo una señal con la mano y sonrió. Mikey entendió. Quería que fuera con él.  
\- Estoy castigado. Si Sensei me descubre me matará a mi también.  
El payaso puso una expresión de tristeza, haciendo a Mikey cambiar de opinión. No le gustaba ver al payaso triste.  
\- Está bien... ¿A dónde quieres ir?

\- Rafa... Rafa...- Escuchó unos susurros. - Rafa, despierta.  
Rafael abrió los ojos lentamente. Mikey estaba parado al lado de su cama.  
-... ¿Qué pasa Mikey?- Dijo aún dormido.  
\- Te quiero presentar a mi amigo.- Dijo con una sonrisa.  
Rafael lo miró extrañado. ¿Amigo?  
\- Mikey, te dije que no hay nadie más en la...- Se quedó callado al ver a un payaso entrar a su habitación con una sonrisa en la boca.  
\- Él es mi amigo, ¿ves?  
El payaso, de pronto, sacó un cuchillo largo y filoso y lo encajó en el caparazón de su hermano, quien cayó sin vida al suelo, que estaba cubierto de sangre.  
El payaso se volteó hacia él y sacó el cuchillo del cuerpo de Mikey. Se lo encajó a él.

Rafa se levantó asustado. Estaba en su habitación a obscuras. Mikey no estaba a lado de su cama. No había ningún payaso. Todo había sido una pesadilla. De pronto, escuchó pasos afuera de su habitación. Rafa se levantó de su cama lentamente y tomó sus Sais. Respiró profundo.  
"Fue sólo un sueño." Pensó.  
Salió de su habitación sigilosamente pensó en despertar a Leo, a Donnie o a Mikey, pero después pensó que era mejor ir sólo. Mikey y Donnie eran bastante miedosos y Leo le diría a Splinter. No quería eso, así que siguió caminando hacia la sala, cuando de pronto vio una silueta. Rafa, rápidamente corrió a esconderse detrás de una pared. Se asomó lo más silenciosamente que pudo... No podía estar viendo eso. Era imposible. Había sido sólo un sueño. Ese payaso había sido sólo un sueño. Rafa contuvo sus ganas de gritar. Después de todo, no estaría tan mal que Leo le dijera a Splinter. Antes de correr al cuarto de su hermano, se asomó una vez más para comprobar que el payaso estaba ahí y no sonar como... ¿Mikey? Mikey estaba ahí también. Que hacía Mikey tomando de la mano a ese payaso como en su sueño. Decidió no decirle a Leo. No quería meter a Mikey en más problemas de en los que estaba ya. Mikey estaba saliendo hacia la alcantarilla con el payaso. No podía dejarlo ir así. Decidió salir de su escondite.  
\- Mikey...- Le susurró lo más fuerte posible. Su maestro tenía sueño ligero y Rafa no quería tener más castigos de los que ya tenía.  
Mikey volteó de inmediato. También el payaso volteó a ver a Rafa.  
\- Rafa. Pensé que estabas dormido.- Dijo Mikey sonriendo. - Él es mi amigo.- Dijo señalando al payaso.- No habla, pero es lindo. Me quiere enseñar algo en las alcantarillas. ¿Quieres venir?  
\- Uh... No gracias Mikey. ¿Seguro que quieres ir con él? Es sólo que... Si Splinter te descubre...  
\- No, él no sabrá que me fui con mi amigo. No se dará cuenta. ¿Seguro que no vienes? Es genial. ¿Quieres un globo?  
El payaso se acercó y le dio un globo a Rafa.  
\- Uh... Si pero...  
\- Bueno, regreso en un rato.- Dijo Mikey, dándose la vuelta y yendo con el payaso. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Hasta la nota decía que tuviera cuidado con el payaso. No podía dejar que se fuera... Iba a odiarse por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no tenía otra opción.  
Rafa tomó uno de sus Sais y tronó el globo. Inmediatamente, Mikey volteó asustado con él.  
\- Rafa. ¿Qué hiciste?- Susurró.  
Rafa pudo ver que Mikey le dijo al payaso que se fuera antes de que su maestro lo viera. El payaso se fue por los túneles de la alcantarilla. De pronto su Sensei salió furioso del Dojo.  
\- ¡Rafael! ¡Miguel Ángel! ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo ahora?!  
Los dos niños se miraron mutuamente.  
\- ¡Quiero una explicación ahora!  
\- Uh... No teníamos sueño.- Dijo Rafa.  
\- ¡Esa no es excusa! ¡Los dos a su habitación ahora! ¡Mañana tendrán su castigo!  
Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Sólo obedecieron, notando que Donnie y Leo estaban mirando lo que pasaba desde su habitación.  
\- ¿Ustedes que ven?- Dijo Rafa, azotando la puerta al entrar a su habitación.  
Al otro día Rafa y Mikey no entrenaron junto con Donnie y Leo. En cambio, tuvieron que quedarse en la cocina a hacer unas planas.  
\- Todo es tu culpa Rafa.- Dijo Mikey reprimiendo su enojo.  
\- Oye, yo tampoco quería pasar todo el día haciendo planas. Lo hice por ti, así que mejor cierra la boca.  
\- ¡¿Por mi?! ¡¿Y porqué crees que yo tenía ganas de estar aquí repitiendo "La noche es para dormir y no para jugar" tres mil veces?!  
\- ¡¿Alguna vez escuchaste la frase "no hables con extraños?! ¡Ese payaso no me da confianza!  
\- ¡Argh! ¡Ahora suenas como Leo!  
\- ¡Yo no sueno como Leo! ¡Soñé que ese payaso nos asesinaba y luego te vi con él!  
\- ¡No seas obsesivo Rafa! ¡Fue sólo un sueño!  
\- ¡¿Y que me dices de la nota?!  
\- ¡¿Le vas a creer a una tonta nota?! ¡El payaso es mi amigo!  
\- ¡¿Y cómo sabes que el payaso no te iba a asesinar en cuanto te fueras con él?!  
\- ¡No lo iba a hacer! ¡El payaso es bueno!  
De pronto, escucharon los gritos de su Sensei desde el Dojo.  
\- ¡Miguel Ángel! ¡Rafael! ¡Dejen de echarle la culpa al otro y mejor terminen las planas!  
Los dos niños se miraron mutuamente con enojo y siguieron haciendo las planas.  
Pasaron una o dos horas. Los dos niños apenas llegaban a las 1500 oraciones. Iban a la mitad. El sueño se estaba apoderando de los dos. Sus manos no podían más. Además, era muy tardado, ya que como apenas estaban aprendiendo a escribir, tenían que mirar hacia la oración que les había puesto su Sensei de ejemplo.  
Rafa no podía parar de pensar en el payaso. ¿Sería en serio que estaba exagerando tipo Leo y que el payaso no era malo?  
-... Mikey...- Rafa levantó la mirada para ver a su hermano, pero sólo lo vio con la cabeza apoyada en el cuaderno y durmiendo.  
Rafa suspiró. Necesitaba ayuda para saber si el payaso era bueno o malo. Se levantó silenciosamente de la silla y caminó hacia el Dojo. Se asomó con cuidado de que su maestro no lo viera. Perfecto. Splinter estaba volteando al lado contrario, enseñándole a sus hermanos lo que parecía ser una Kata. De pronto, Donnie desvió la mirada y vio a Rafa, quien le hizo una señal de que no le dijera nada a Splinter.  
\- Háblale a Leo.- Le dijo sin hablar, sólo moviendo los labios.  
\- ... ¿Qué?- Contestó Donnie, también sin hablar.  
\- L-E-O. Háblale.- Dijo Rafa. Gesticulando aún más.  
\- ... ¿Leo?- Movió los labios Donnie, señalando discretamente a su hermano, quien estaba a su lado, poniendo detenida atención a los movimientos de su maestro.  
Rafa asintió con la cabeza.  
Donnie le tocó el hombro discretamente a su hermano. Cuando Leo volteó a ver a Donnie, este le señaló a Rafa, quien le hacía señales con la mano, diciéndole que fuera con él. Leo apenas iba a contestarle algo cuando su maestro terminó.  
\- Ahora ustedes hijos míos.  
Leo seguía viendo a Rafa, quien seguía haciéndole señales.  
\- Uh... Sensei. ¿Puedo ir al baño antes de continuar con el entrenamiento?  
\- Claro Leonardo. No te tardes.  
\- Hai.- Dijo Leo corriendo fuera del Dojo, donde Rafa lo esperaba.  
\- ¿Que es tan urgente?- Susurró Leo.- Nos está enseñando una Kata nueva.  
\- Escucha Leo, necesito de tu ayuda.  
\- ¿Mi ayuda? ¿Para que?  
\- Mira, si te digo, tienes que prometer que no le dirás nada a Splinter.  
\- Rafa, si necesitas mi ayuda para una de tus travesuras...  
\- No es para una travesura. Es algo serio. Pero tienes que jurar no decirle nada a Splinter ¿Entendiste? NADA. Te necesito y que te esté pidiendo que hagas esto, requiere mucho valor mío, porque, sin ofender, eres muy chismoso. Así que, ¿prometes no decir nada?  
\- Uh... Si.  
\- Bien, entonces, Mikey encontró un payaso en las alcantarillas y no me refiero a uno de juguete, es de verdad. Anoche lo que pasó fue que soñé que ese payaso nos mataba a Mikey y a mi y de pronto escuché ruidos en la casa y salí a ver que era y era Mikey saliendo con el payaso. Según Mikey, el payaso quería enseñarle algo en las alcantarillas y entré en pánico porque no quería que Mikey se fuera con él y troné un globo para que Splinter saliera y el payaso tuviera que irse.- Dijo hablando muy acelerado.  
\- Wow... Mucha información en pocos segundos... ¿De dónde sacaste el globo?  
\- Me lo dio el payaso pero eso no importa. Necesito tu ayuda para descubrir si el payaso es bueno o malo, pero estoy castigado... Gracias a ti, por cierto, y no puedo salir a las alcantarillas.  
\- ¿Quieres que vaya sólo?  
\- No, no te dejaría ir sólo. Quiero que me acompañes en la noche a espiar al payaso y ver que hace.  
\- Rafa, estás loco.  
\- Oye, lo haríamos en el día, pero tu hiciste que me castigaran, así que no puedo salir. Enfrenta las consecuencias de ser tan chismoso.  
\- Pero yo no sabía que...  
\- No me importa. Vamos en la noche ¿Ok? Regresa a entrenar.- Dijo Rafa empujándolo al Dojo antes de que Leo pudiera contestarle algo.  
\- ¿Listo Leonardo?- Preguntó su Sensei.  
\- Uh... Creo.  
Rafa volvió a la cocina con Mikey, quien seguía dormido. Miró detenidamente hacia las hojas que ya había llenado con oraciones. Apenas iba a la mitad. No quería terminar eso. Suspiró. No tenía de otra más que ir y rogarle a su Sensei y convencerlo que ya había aprendido la lección. Tomó las múltiples hojas y las llevó con él al Dojo.  
\- Uh... ¿Sensei?  
\- ¿Si Rafael? ¿Terminaste tus planas?  
Rafa negó con la cabeza.  
\- ¿Cuantas llevas?  
\- Mil quinientas... ¿Puedo parar ahí? Aprendí mi lección. No volveré a salir de mi cuarto en la noche.- Dijo, notando que Leo le lanzó una mirada de que en serio no podía creer que le estuviera diciendo eso a Splinter cuando el plan era que harían eso esa la noche.  
-... ¿Cómo va Miguel Ángel?  
\- No sé. Está dormido.  
\- Ok, despiértalo y dile que termine mil quinientas y es libre.  
Rafa sonrió.  
\- ¡Gracias Sensei!- Dijo corriendo a la cocina a avisarle a su hermano.  
\- ¡Mikey! ¡Despierta!  
Mikey comenzó a moverse, dando señales de que estaba despertando.  
\- Mikey, dice Sensei que si ya acabaste las 1500, que lo puedes dejar así.  
Mikey levantó la cabeza de su hoja. Rafa pudo ver que él en verdad no llevaba las 1500.  
\- ¿150 Mikey? ¿Enserio? No llevas ni 200.  
\- ¿Ya acabaste?- Le preguntó sorprendido.  
\- ¡Si!... Bueno, te tienes que quedar aquí hasta que termines.- Dijo Rafa, dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la cocina.  
Pasaron las horas. Mikey acabó las planas más o menos a las siete de la noche. Ni Rafa ni Leo habían mencionado ni una palabra sobre su plan. Pronto, llegó la hora de dormir. Todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos. Rafa estuvo más o menos una hora en su habitación, esperando a que todos se quedaran dormidos. Una vez que creyó que era el momento, salió sigilosamente de su habitación y entró a la de Leo, quien estaba dormido.  
\- Leo... Despierta.  
Para la suerte de Rafa, Leo siempre había tenido el sueño ligero. Leo comenzó a abrir los ojos.  
-... ¿Rafa? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
\- ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Vamos a salir ¿recuerdas?  
\- ¿Hablabas en serio?  
\- No Leo, sólo estaba jugando... Obvio que hablaba en serio. Ahora cállate y levanta tus pompis de la cama.  
Leo sólo volteó los ojos. Luego, se levantó.  
\- Toma tus espadas. Vámonos.  
Leo hizo caso y siguió a Rafa.  
Una vez afuera del cuatro, caminaron silenciosamente hacia un pequeño espacio en donde Splinter guardaba cosas que se encontraba en la basura y que creía que algún día servirían de algo. La habitación que en varios años, se convertiría en el laboratorio de Donnie.  
\- ¿Que hacemos aquí?- Preguntó Leo.  
\- Buscando una cámara.  
\- ¿¡Lo vas a grabar además!?  
\- Si, ¿sino cómo le enseñaremos a Mikey que el payaso es malo?  
\- ¿Y si Sensei encuentra el video?  
\- No lo hará. En su vida ha usado esta cámara.- Dijo, encontrando la cámara dentro de un cajón. Había algo en el cajón que les pareció extraño. Un globo. Ellos nunca habían tenido globos.  
\- ¿Que hace esto ahí?- Preguntó Leo.  
\- ¡Cuidado! ¡Lo tronarás y no creo que quieras que Splinter nos descubra!  
Leo lo tomó con más cuidado y lo puso en el suelo.  
\- ¿Desde cuando tenemos globos?  
\- Que importa Leo. Ya tenemos la cámara.  
Rafa la sacó del cajón, dándose cuenta que tenía una nota pegada. Tenía algo escrito en ella.  
\- Uh, Leo, ven a ver esto.  
Leo se acercó.  
\- ¿Que es eso?- Preguntó impresionado.  
\- Una nota bobo.  
\- Ya sé, ¿pero que dice?  
\- No sé. Léela tú. Eres el que le pone atención a Splinter.  
Leo volteó a ver a Rafa con cara de "¡¿En serio?!".  
\- No me mires así, sabes que es verdad.  
Leo volteó los ojos y volvió a ver a la nota.  
\- Dice... ¿Vienen a... Jugar?  
\- ¿Vienen a jugar? ¿Eso que significa?  
\- No sé. Sólo vámonos ¿sí? No quiero llegar tan tarde.- Dijo, tomando una linterna del suelo.  
\- Si, buen punto.  
Los dos niños caminaron silenciosamente hacia las alcantarillas.  
\- Ok Rafa... ¿Ahora a donde vamos?  
\- Pues... Mikey me dijo que el payaso vivía cerca de donde estábamos jugando con el arco el otro día.  
Leo encendió la linterna y siguió a Rafa. Los túneles se veían más tenebrosos de lo que habían imaginado.  
\- Esto es aterrador. Deberíamos regresar Rafa.  
\- Aw, ¿tienes miedo?  
\- No tengo miedo. Sólo estoy diciendo que está todo muy obscuro.  
\- Tranquilo bebé, yo te cuido.  
\- No soy un bebé.  
\- Claro que sí. Le tienes miedo a la obscuridad.  
\- Bueno, por lo menos no duermo con una mantita.  
\- ¡Argh! ¿Podemos dejar el asunto de la mantita atrás?  
\- Nop. - Dijo con una risita.  
Los niños siguieron caminando, alejándose de su hogar. Llegaron al túnel donde estaban jugando esa vez.  
\- ¿De aquí, a donde?- Preguntó Leo.  
\- Por allá.- Señaló.  
\- ¿Allá? ¡No! Lo siento Rafa, pero no voy a entrar a ese túnel.  
-¿Porqué no?  
\- Sensei dice que es peligroso y que podemos lastimarnos.  
\- Bueno, pues te quedas sólo por gallina. Yo sí voy a entrar.  
\- No Rafa, hay que regresar.  
\- No voy a regresar Leo.- Dijo, dando el primer paso dentro del túnel.  
-... Rafa espérame.- Dijo, corriendo para alcanzar a Rafa.  
Leo llegó con Rafa, quien estaba parado en el túnel, ya bastante lejos de la entrada.  
\- Gracias por esperarme.  
\- ¡Sh! Cállate Leo.- Susurró. - Escucho algo.  
Leo hizo caso y escuchó. Era verdad. Podía oír algo moviéndose en el agua de la alcantarilla.  
\- Rafa... Vámonos.  
\- ¡Que te calles! Saca la cámara.  
Leo obedeció y Rafa le quitó la linterna para él alumbrar. No había nada. De pronto, vieron al causante del sonido. Era una pequeña rata. Les caían bien las ratas. Eran como su Sensei.  
\- Olvídalo. Es sólo una rata.- Dijo Rafa, dándose la vuelta.  
\- ¡Espera! Vuélvela a alumbrar.  
\- ¿Para qué?  
\- Sólo hazlo.  
Rafa hizo caso. Los dos niños se dieron cuenta de que la rata estaba sangrando. La rata cayó al suelo.  
\- ¿Que le pasó?- Preguntó Leo aterrorizado.  
\- No sé, tal vez se cortó o algo así.  
-... Tiene una nota pegada en la espalda Rafa.  
Rafa se acercó a la rata. Era verdad. Quitó la nota y se la dio a Leo mientras él la alumbraba con la linterna.  
\- ¿Que dice Leo?  
\- Dice... Voy... Por... Ustedes... Corran.  
\- ¿¡Qué!?  
Comenzaron a escuchar ruidos. Como pasos que se iban acercando, pero eran más rápidos. Alguien estaba corriendo hacia ellos.  
\- L-Leo, creo que viene. Prepara tus armas.  
\- ¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Corre!  
Leo jaló a Rafa de la mano. Los dos niños comenzaron a correr por los túneles. Rafa miró atrás con la linterna y sí, ahí estaba ese estúpido payaso persiguiéndolos con un cuchillo en mano y una perturbadora sonrisa en la cara.  
\- ¡Corre Leo! ¡No mires atrás! ¡Es el payaso y trae un cuchillo!  
\- ¡Te dije que no era buena idea!  
Rafa se agachó rápidamente y tomó un palo de metal del suelo. Soltó a Leo de la mano.  
\- ¡Sigue corriendo Leo!  
Rafa dejó de correr y se volteó hacia el payaso, tirándole el palo como una lanza. El palo se encajó en el estómago del payaso, quien cayó en el suelo inconsciente.  
Rafa y Leo retomaron el aliento. Los dos miraron al payaso tirado en el suelo. Rafa lo alumbró con la linterna. Había sangre alrededor de el payaso. Mucha sangre.  
\- C-Creo que lo logré.- Dijo tartamudo.  
\- Hay que ir a casa Rafa.  
\- S-Si. Buena idea.  
Los dos se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar de regreso a casa, cuando escucharon algo detrás de ellos. Voltearon a ver que era. El payaso. Se estaba levantando del suelo.  
\- Ay no... ¡Leo corre!  
Los dos niños se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a correr de nuevo, ya que el payaso había vuelto a tomar su cuchillo y corría lo mas rápido que podía. Seguía saliendo sangre de la herida, aún tenía el palo encajado, cosa que lo hacía ver todavía más terrorífico.  
Leo volteó a verlo mientras corría junto con Rafa. En efecto, seguía persiguiéndolos.  
\- ¡Rafa corre más rápido! ¡Nos está alcanzando!  
De pronto, Leo sintió un fuerte dolor en la parte de atrás de su pierna derecha. Como si algo la hubiera atravesado. Soltó un fuerte gritó.  
Paró de correr un poco para ver. Era el cuchillo del payaso. Se lo había lanzado a la pierna.  
\- ¡Leo, no pares de correr!  
\- ¡Hay un cuchillo encajado en mi pierna!- Lloró.  
\- ¡No me importa! ¡Corre!  
Leo hizo caso. Siguió corriendo. Cojeaba y gritaba cada vez que lo hacía. Podía sentir la sangre deslizándose por su pierna. Comenzó a llorar. Dolía mucho.  
\- ¡Leo, aguanta un poco más! ¡Ya vamos a llegar!  
Ya iban a llegar. Leo hizo el mayor intento posible por dejar de gritar. Si su Sensei los oía, además de que seguro le iba a hacer algo que doliera mucho para curarlo, los iba a regañar y a castigar a los dos.  
Dejaron de escuchar pasos persiguiéndolos. Rafa se dio la vuelta para ver. Ya no estaba el payaso.  
\- Creo que lo perdimos.- Susurró. - No te preocupes Leo. Vas a estar bien.  
Leo sólo lloraba. No soportaba más el dolor.  
Caminaron unos pocos metros más hasta su casa. Leo se iba apoyando en Rafa para poder caminar. Llevó a Leo a su cuarto y cerró la puerta.  
\- Hay que sacarte ese cuchillo hermano.  
\- N-No. Estoy bien.- Lloró.  
\- Claro que no. Tu pierna está llena de sangre. Acuéstate boca abajo en tu cama, así no te acostarás sobre el cuchillo.  
Leo obedeció, gimiendo un poco al hacerlo.  
\- Ok, he visto varios programas sobre esto. Sé como hacerlo.  
\- ¿En dónde has visto esto?  
\- Dr. House.  
\- ¡¿Ves Dr. House?! Eso es para grandes.  
\- No le digas a Sensei.  
Leo suspiró.  
\- Ok Leo, relájate. Dr. House ha hecho esto muchas veces. Seguiré sus pasos y sacaré el cuchillo ¿Ok?  
Leo asintió con la cabeza. Soltó otra lágrima.  
\- Uh... Toma, muerde esto.- Dijo, entregándole una pequeña almohada.  
\- ¿Para qué?- Sollozó.  
\- Para evitar que grites y que Sensei nos descubra.  
Leo obedeció.  
\- ¿Listo?- Preguntó, recibiendo un sí de parte de Leo.  
\- Ok...  
Rafa suspiró y sostuvo la pierna de su hermano con una mano y con la otra, el mango del cuchillo. Después, sin aviso alguno para Leo, jaló el cuchillo, sacándolo de la pierna de su hermano. Leo soltó un fuerte grito ahogado por la almohada que estaba mordiendo.  
Rafa se asustó. Comenzó a salir mucha sangre de la pierna de su hermano, quien seguía gritando y llorando.  
\- Uh, Leo aguanta un segundo, voy por ayuda.  
Rafa se levantó y salió corriendo por su Sensei.  
\- ¡Sensei!  
Rafa entró al Dojo, donde vio a su Sensei despertando.  
\- ¿Que pasa?  
\- ¡Leo se encajó un cuchillo en la pierna! ¡Se lo saqué, pero está saliendo mucha sangre!- Lloró.  
\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Dónde está tu hermano?  
\- En su cuarto.  
Splinter y Rafa corrieron a donde estaba Leo. Cuando abrieron la puerta, se dieron cuenta de que Leo había dejado de gritar y estaba a punto de quedarse inconsciente.  
\- ¡Leonardo! ¡No te duermas hijo mío!... Rafael, tráeme el botiquín de primeros auxilios.  
Rafa obedeció y fue corriendo a conseguirlo. Después de unos segundos, ya había llegado con el botiquín.  
\- Hijo, tira tus Sais y dame tu cinturón.  
Rafa lo hizo. Splinter lo usó como torniquete en la pierna de Leo, quien soltó otro fuerte grito. Luego, su Sensei tomó una gasa y la llenó de alcohol.  
\- Rafael, ayúdame a sostener la pierna de tu hermano. Esto seguro le dolerá.  
Rafa corrió a sostener las piernas de Leo, luego volteó a ver a Splinter, quien tomó la gasa, que estaba llena de alcohol y la puso en la pierna de Leo. Leo gritó con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a tratar de liberarse de Rafa, quien luchaba por mantener quieto a Leo.  
\- ¡Sensei! ¡Para! ¡Duele mucho!- Gritaba Leo, retorciéndose en su cama.  
De pronto Donnie y Mikey, muy asustados, entraron a la habitación de Leo, impresionados al ver todo el suelo lleno de sangre.  
Splinter y Rafa voltearon a verlos, notando que Mikey se ponía pálido rápidamente al ver la sangre. Mikey se desmayó y cayó al suelo.  
\- ¿Que pasa Sensei?- Preguntó Donnie asustado.  
Splinter apenas podía escucharlo, ya que Leo gritaba fuertemente.  
\- Tuvo un accidente, pero todo está bien. Donatello, hazme un favor y recuesta a Miguel Ángel en el sillón. Seguro no tardará en despertar y no quiero que vea más sangre.  
Donnie obedeció e hizo lo que su Sensei le había pedido.  
Splinter terminó de limpiar la pierna de Leo, quien sintió un gran alivio al sentir que su Sensei retiraba la gasa con alcohol de su pierna.  
Leo trató de levantarse de su cama. No quería que le hicieran nada más, pero Splinter lo detuvo.  
\- Aguanta un poco Leonardo, aún no hemos terminado.  
\- N-No,- Tartamudeaba, cubierto de lágrimas.- Y-ya no quiero. Me d-duele.  
\- Yo sé hijo mío, pero tu cortada es muy profunda. Vamos a tener que cerrarla.  
\- ¡¿Hablas de que vamos a tener que coserla?!- Gritó Rafa.  
\- ¡No Sensei! ¡No quiero que me cosan!- Lloraba.  
\- Tranquilo Leonardo, te prometo que no te dolerá nada. Ya pasó la peor parte.- Afirmó su Sensei, tomando una jeringa y llenándola de anestesia.  
\- Sensei... ¿Lo vas a...?- Preguntó Rafa, siendo interrumpido por la señal de su Sensei de que se callara. Si Leo se daba cuenta de que lo iban a inyectar, no lograrían hacerlo.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me vas a hacer?- Preguntó Leo, lleno de lágrimas y bastante asustado.  
\- No te preocupes hijo mío, tú sólo recuéstate y respira profundo. Cálmate ¿de acuerdo?  
\- Pero...- Dijo, volteando la cabeza y viendo la jeringa en la mano de su Sensei.  
\- ¿¡Me vas a inyectar!? ¡No quiero Sensei!  
Splinter bajó la jeringa. Tenía que hacer a Leo entrar en razón.  
\- Leonardo, lo que te voy a poner es justo para que no sientas nada. Si comienzo a coser sin haberte puesto esto, te va a doler mucho más. ¿quieres eso?  
Leo, negó con la cabeza.  
\- Bueno, entonces tranquilo ¿Sí? Te prometo que habré terminado antes de que te des cuenta.  
Leo asintió y volvió a comenzar a llorar. Splinter detestaba verlo así, pero no quería que esa herida se infectara. Sabía que estaba haciendo lo mejor para su hijo.  
Volvió a tomar la jeringa cuando vio a Donnie entrar por la puerta.  
\- Donatello, porqué no me ayudas a tomar de la mano a Leonardo. Tal vez así le puedas dar más valor.  
Donnie se acercó e hizo lo que su Sensei le había pedido.  
\- ¿Lo vas a inyectar?- Preguntó sorprendido.  
\- Sí, pero no le va a doler, ¿Verdad Leonardo?  
Leo sólo sollozó. Splinter podía ver lo nervioso que estaba.  
Splinter tomó la pierna de Leo, para ayudar a Rafa por si Leo se movía. Luego, encajó la aguja.  
Leo comenzó a llorar más de lo que ya estaba. Movió un poco la pierna.  
\- Leonardo, trata de no moverte. Esto acabará pronto.- Dijo Splinter, inyectando el líquido y haciendo que Leo soltara un grito.  
Splinter sacó la aguja. Todo había acabado.  
\- Listo Leonardo. ¿Lo ves? no estuvo tan mal ¿Verdad?  
Leo negó con la cabeza  
\- Sensei, ya no me duele.- Dijo sonriendo.  
\- Te dije que valdría la pena, ahora, espera un momento y no muevas la pierna ¿Ok?  
Splinter tomó la aguja y el hilo y comenzó a coser la herida de Leo, quien ni siquiera sentía lo que le estaban haciendo. Una vez que Splinter terminó y le dijo a Leo que había acabado, descubrió que Leo se había quedado dormido. Splinter tomó una venda y vendó la herida de su hijo.  
\- Vengan hijos.- Les dijo a Donnie y a Rafa.- Limpiaremos todo esto en la mañana.  
Los tres salieron del cuarto de Leo.  
\- Donatello, es mejor que vuelvas a dormir. Tú no estás lastimado y mañana tienes entrenamiento.  
\- Hai Sensei.- Dijo sonriendo. - Buenas noches.  
\- Buenas noches hijo.  
Splinter notó que Rafa estaba caminando a su habitación.  
\- Rafael, quiero hablar contigo un segundo.  
"Ay no". Pensó Rafa. ¿Qué le iba a decir a Splinter?  
\- Uh... Hai Sensei.  
Los dos caminaron hacia el Dojo y se sentaron como si fueran a meditar.  
\- Rafael, ¿cómo fue que Leonardo se encajó ese cuchillo en la pierna?  
Rafa se detuvo a pensar. Tenía que decir algo que fuera convincente.  
\- Uh... Fue un accidente.- Dijo.  
\- ¿Qué clase de accidente?  
\- Bueno... Leo se levantó a comer en la noche y... Le dio miedo, así que me despertó a mí...  
\- ¿Qué pasó después?  
\- Uh... Estábamos en la cocina y... - Rafa se detuvo a pensar, cuando se le ocurrió una brillante idea.- Y, Leo tomó un cuchillo de la cocina para simular que era una de sus espadas.  
\- ¿Una Katana?  
\- Si. Entonces estaba intentando hacer una Kata cuando sin querer se encajó el cuchillo en la pierna.  
\- Ok, bueno, entonces tienen que aprender que con los cuchillos de la cocina no se juega. Son mucho más filosos que sus armas. Sus armas no tienen casi nada de filo justo para que no pasen cosas como estas.  
\- Si, lo sentimos Sensei.  
\- Está bien, ahora vuelve a tu habitación.  
Rafa se dio la vuelta. Estaba feliz. Lo había logrado. Su Sensei le había creído. Pero, olvidándose de eso, no podía superar al payaso. Era completamente malo. Le había lanzado un cuchillo a Leo y los persiguió por toda la alcantarilla. Había tratado de matarlos. No podía dejar que Mikey se acercara a él.  
Al otro día, Leo se levantó más o menos a las nueve de la mañana... ¿Nueve de la mañana? ¡Tenía que ir a entrenar! Trató de levantarse rápidamente, pero gritó al instante en el que lo intentó. Después lo recordó. Su pierna. Se había quedado dormido la noche anterior mientras lo curaban. Leo miró al suelo, todo cubierto de sangre seca. ¿En serio toda esa sangre había salido de su pierna? Miró a un lado. Si, ahí estaba el maldito cuchillo que el payaso había lanzado a su pierna.  
Leo se levantó lentamente y lo tomó. Había sangre en el mango. Miró más de cerca. Había algo grabado en el mango, pero estaba cubierto de sangre seca. Buscó algo con que limpiarlo. Los Sais de Rafa. Los había dejado tirados en el suelo. Perfecto. Leo tomó uno de ellos y comenzó a quitar la sangre del cuchillo. Después de unos 10 minutos de quitar la sangre del cuchillo, lo logró. Podía ver palabras escritas ahí. Las leyó mentalmente. La primera era... Este. La segunda... Ay no. Escuchaba pasos. Seguro era su Sensei. Leo rápidamente escondió el cuchillo bajo la almohada, justo antes de que se abriera la puerta.  
\- Leonardo, veo que ya estás despierto.  
\- Hai Sensei.- Dijo, con una sonrisa inocente.  
\- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele mucho?  
\- Uh, un poco. Nada como ayer.  
\- Avísame si te duele mucho. Te puedo dar un jarabe para el dolor.  
\- Gracias Sensei, pero estoy bien.  
\- Que bueno hijo mío.  
\- ¡Sensei!- Ese era Mikey.- ¡Rafa me quitó mi...!  
Mikey se calló de inmediato al ver la habitación de Leo aún llena de sangre.  
\- Hay mucha sangre...- Dijo.  
\- Miguel Ángel, vuele al Dojo antes de que te vuelvas a desmayar.  
\- Si... Ok.- Accedió mientras se dio la vuelta.  
\- Sensei, ¿hoy voy a entrenar?  
\- No Leonardo. Debes recuperarte. Tienes toda la tarde libre.  
\- Ok.- Dijo sonriendo.  
De pronto, se escucharon los gritos de Mikey, diciéndole a Rafa que le devolviera su peluche.  
\- Bueno, debo regresar al Dojo con tus hermanos.  
\- Si, gracias Sensei.  
Splinter se dio la vuelta, cerrando la puerta del cuarto de Leo.  
Leo rápidamente sacó el cuchillo para continuar leyendo el mensaje.  
Ok, primera palabra, "Este". Segunda palabra era... "Juego". Siguió con la tercera. Descifró que era "Aún". La cuarta era "No" y la última palabra era... "Termina"...  
¿Este juego aún no termina? ¿Significaba que el payaso iba a volver? Leo estaba asustado. Tenía que avisarle a Rafa, por más que estuviera enojado con él por lo de la noche anterior. Todo había sido su culpa, pero no podía dejar que le pasara algo. ¿Qué tal que se le ocurría ir sólo a buscar al payaso?  
Leo tomó una de sus Katanas y la usó como bastón. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al Dojo para buscar a Rafa. Se asomó. Sus hermanos estaban calentando.  
\- Uh... Sensei...  
Spliter volteó la cara hacia Leo, quien estaba en la puerta del Dojo.  
\- ¿Que necesitas hijo mío?  
\- ¿Puedo hablar con Rafa?  
\- Uh, sí, claro Leonardo.  
Rafa dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y salió con Leo. Los dos niños fueron al cuarto de Leo a hablar.  
\- Leo... Perdón por lo de ayer. Fue mi culpa que te pasara esto. Yo te hice salir en la noche y no te hice caso.  
\- Si, si, está bien Rafa pero...  
\- Es en serio. Ayer hasta te inyectaron por mi culpa... ¿Te dolió?  
\- Uh, si pero...  
\- Si, se notó. En serio lo siento. Es que ayer no parabas de gritar y...  
\- ¡Rafa escucha!  
Rafa se quedó callado al ver la reacción de Leo.  
\- Gracias. Bueno, hoy encontré el cuchillo que el payaso lanzó a mi pierna y descubrí que tiene un mensaje escrito.  
\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué dice?  
\- Dice que el juego no ha terminado. El payaso va a volver Rafa. Hay que tener cuidado.  
\- Tenemos que decirle a Mikey sobre esto y hacer que nos crea. No quiero que termine igual o peor que tú.  
\- Si, estoy contigo.  
\- Ah, si Sensei te pregunta algo, ayer le dije que te levantaste a comer en la noche y que fui contigo porque tenías miedo. Que cuando estabas en la cocina, tomaste un cuchillos y empezaste a jugar con él como si fuera tu Katana y te lo encajaste.  
\- Uh... Ok. Bueno saberlo.  
-... ¿Te duele mucho?  
\- Más o menos.  
\- ¿Te dolió cuando te cosió?  
\- No, no sentí nada. Lo que más dolió fue cuando me puso alcohol.  
\- ¿Dolió más que la inyección?  
\- Si, aunque no lo creas.  
\- Wow, no me imagino el dolor.  
-... Bueno, la verdad es que no quiero seguir hablando de esto. Fue algo traumático. Deberías regresar a entrenar.  
\- Si, buen punto. Bye Leo. Al rato hablamos con Mikey.- Dijo Rafa saliendo de la habitación.  
Leo se quedó pensando. ¿Cómo iban a hacer que Mikey les creyera? La noche pasada no habían grabado nada. De pronto, escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.  
\- Pasa.- Contestó.  
Pasaron varios segundos. Nadie abrió la puerta. Volvieron a tocar.  
\- Dije que estaba bien. Pasa.  
Nadie pasó. Escuchó que otra vez estaban tocando la puerta.  
Leo suspiró. Tenía que levantarse él a abrir. Tomó la Katana que estaba usando de bastón y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta. Una vez ahí, la abrió. No había nadie afuera. Leo se asomó al pasillo. No. No había señal de que alguien estuviera ahí. Iba a cerrar la puerta, cuando de pronto, vio algo en el suelo. Una nariz de payaso con una nota. Lo levantó del suelo y cerró la puerta rápidamente. Logró leer la nota. "Que te mejores." Y una carita feliz. Vio la nariz del payaso. Tal vez estaban tratando de jugarle una broma... O tal vez, el payaso había ido a dejársela.  
De pronto, Leo volvió a escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta. Leo tomó sus dos Katanas y se puso en posición de defensa. Estaba a punto de atacar, por más que le doliera la pierna.  
\- ¡Leo! ¡Abre la puerta!  
Leo suspiró y bajó las Katanas. Era Rafa. Cojeó a abrir la puerta.  
\- Rafa, pensé que habías ido a entrenar.  
\- Bueno, fui a mi habitación a dejar unos juguetes y encontré esto en mi cama.- Respondió, sacando una hoja blanca con un dibujo hecho con crayolas en ella.  
Leo lo tomó y lo miró. El dibujo parecía estar hecho por alguien más o menos de la misma edad de ellos cuatro. Estaba dibujado el payaso en un lado de la hoja. parecía estar mordiendo algo verde. Habían varios garabatos que parecían ser huesos en el suelo y otros garabatos rojos. Parecía ser sangre. Al otro lado de la hoja, se podía ver unas tortugas en una jaula. Eran ellos.  
\- ¿Q-Qué quiere decir esto?- Preguntó Leo bastante asustado.  
\- N-No sé que es lo que tú entiendas, p-pero yo entiendo que... El payaso nos quiere de comer.

 **Eso es todo! Bueno, prometo que en serio trataré de escribir y subir capítulo lo más pronto posible, pero no puedo asegurar nada, ya que como dije, tengo varias cosas que hacer, pero en fin, dejen comentario! Tanto lo bueno como lo malo! Recuerden que acepto sugerencias! Los amo! Chao!**


End file.
